Lady Phoenix
by Tamar Piper
Summary: Lady Phoenix is one of the most powerful witches ever, and She is coming to Hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

Lady Phoenix by Tamar Piper  
  
Riley Phoenix was sitting on the Hogwarts Express in the last corridor waiting for the rest of the kids to come on.  
  
"Here! I don't think there is anyone who is sitting in this corridor." Said a boys voice The corridors door opened and three kids walked in, one girl two boys. One of the boys with red hair looked at Riley.  
  
"Who are you?" He said.  
  
"I am Riley. Who the hell are you?" She asked  
  
" I'm Hermione Granger, this Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. Are you an exchange student?" Asked Hermione when she saw that Riley was wearing stuff not from England. She was wearing a purple tank top with a picture of a Phoenix and a pair of black pants.  
  
"Is it so obvious? Asked Riley  
  
"Yes" Said Harry  
  
"I'm an exchange student from America. My mother was American. After my parents got married I was born. We lived in America until a month ago when my father was called to duty. Waiting at the house was Voldemort he killed my parents. I knew my father was of importance in England and also in the Wizarding world, he was Lord Phoenix."  
  
"What!?!?" shrieked Hermione "Your father was Albus Dumbledores cousins son?!? He was the second person who Voldemort was actually warned of, besides Dumbledore, by some of his best Death Eaters. He was that strong!"  
  
"Your Joking?" Asked Harry  
  
"No, that was my fathe-" She was cut short.  
  
"Oh, so the filthy half-blood has come to Hogwarts has she?" Asked Draco Malfoy as he entered the room.  
  
"Get out!" Yelled Riley through gritted teeth.  
  
"I see that you need to feel special by hanging around with two Gryffindor prefects and Harry Potter, since your mother was so pathetic."  
  
"My mother was ten times the witch anyone in your family could be!" Yelled Riley at Malfoy. She lifted up her arm and swung it at Malfoy. He flew backwards.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Yelled Ron "Can you teach me that?"  
  
"Sorry," She said laughing, "That only my mom and I could do. Well, I can do. It's a type of powers that only certain people have. Mine our freezing things, blowing up things, telekinesis, levitations, premonitions and something called shimmering its like apparition." The train arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"Lady Phoenix," Said a young boy as he found her, "Professor McGonagall was looking for you. She is waiting over there for you." Riley saw Ron and Harry mouthing in awe, "Lad Phoenix?" She laughed as she went to talk to Professor McGonagall. 


	2. welcome To Hogwarts

Welcome to Hogwarts by Tamar Piper  
  
{Riley's thoughts}  
  
"Lady Phoenix, welcome to Hogwarts. You will be in the house of Gryffindor. These are your rooms. Please get settled in and join us in the Grand Hall for dinner." Said Professor Mcgonagall as she showed Riley her rooms. She left Riley alone in her room. Riley was so upset that She was put into a room that looked like she was a princess living in a palace.  
  
"Why couldn't I be placed in a dorm like everyone else?" She of course knew the answer, but was to pissed off about it anyway.  
  
She looked at her surroundings. The bed was made of gold, incrusted with jewels. There were pictures of her family, herself the family crest and phoenixes. The wardrobe was filled with colored dress robes for everyday and her Varity of clothes that she brought, the kick demon ass kind and the comfortable kind. Next to the wall she spotted a vanity with makeup on top of it.  
  
"What should wear to the Grand Hall?" she asked herself. She choose a Midnight Purple robe (dark purple, that some times shows up in the sky, like concord) to wear. A pair of pearls for her ears shaped like flames and a light strand of silver with a phoenix on it.  
  
{What way should I wear my hair? I guess in an elegant bun with the diamond comb perched on top.} She looked in the mirror after she finished with her hair she looked in the mirror.  
  
{I think I'll put on my military belt with my Sais* and a few daggers.} She put them on and decided that putting them on was a smart idea because she had a bad feeling.  
  
{Mom would have wanted me to be protected}  
  
*****Flashback****** "Hello Riley."  
  
"Hello. Mom! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well even though you're adopted into another family, your Father and I still love you. Your cousin Nicole died." Said Phoebe Halliwell  
  
"Does that mean I can move back with you and be Riley Halliwell instead of Riley Phoenix?"  
  
"Not yet. We have to approve the arrangements with Mr. And Mrs. Phoenix, reminding them that you are still a Halliwell and that you know us from Paige's social worker firm, so you won't be uncomfortable with us. I love you. Bye"  
  
******End of Flashback*******  
  
She walked to the Grand Hall and opened the door. 


End file.
